Surgical procedures often require the expansion of the lumen of an organ in order to create and maintain a clear working space for performing a diagnosis, biopsy, surgery, therapy or the like. For example, the lumen of a segment of intestine may need to be expanded in order to perform surgery on a segment of the internal wall. This process can be technically demanding and even require an extra person to hold a conventional retractor or other instruments to meet the objective. Such a surgical procedure is even more challenging during minimally invasive surgery (MIS) where a trocar port is involved.